beancafetvfandomcom-20200214-history
Smash Bros: Off The Screen S01:E03
Smash Bros: Off The Screen S01E02 is the second episode in the Smash Bros. Off The Screen series, and follows a completely different storyline with completely different characters. It doesn't feature characters like Luigi or Mario and features completely different characters which were made just to introduce more from the Smash Brothers roster. The episode is titled "Don't Do Drugs." Summary. SKIP THIS SECTION IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS. Charizard seems afraid of Shulk after the child leaves and goes off to bed after their last battle. Charizard apparently had lost to Shulk. When Shulk leaves Charizard after being "weirded" out after encountering him, Charizard just stands there, confused, and then goes down and walks down the street, only to be pulled over by Bowser, who offers him the so-called treats after recognizing it was Sr. Charizard's son. Sr. Charizard is apparently the leader of a criminal group, and lets his son roam around, he has several plans to destroy his son after learning that he wasn't needed in the family and is completely useless. He never did look forward to his son. Bowser lets him loose after giving him a bag of Death Dose which is a very dangerous drug, and claiming they were treats. Charizard was happy when giving the treats, so happy that he jumps around. He soon flew off to the Smash Bar and takes all of the Death Dose in the bag, with Ganondorf's plan being successful. He is also in the group, and is the one who conducts all the plans in the so-called criminal group. Shulk follows him as Charizard leaves the bar, he quickly falls and starts to sleep in the middle of the alley, Shulk checks up on him and gets into a quick battle with Bowser, with Shulk losing, Shulk immediately learns that Bowser had drugged him before actually fighting Bowser, so Shulk drags Charizard to the hospital. Charizard was confirmed that he had taken drugs and the only cure is to get the Master Core. Ganondorf, Bowser, and Sr. Charizard all watch through the monitor as Ganondorf planted a camera there before the plan actually started, thinking it'd be useful later. When Shulk finally defeats the Master Core, the Core is fed to Charizard, who, at first had his face gone and was replaced with a skull, Charizard then soon regained his facial features and started to change colors. He takes on the colors of a Shiny Charizard. Ganondorf, at first, thought the core was going to degrade him even more, but without research, Ganondorf's plan failed which led him to being thrashed and beaten, and then later thrown off the street, with Sr. Charizard claiming he should think about his plans more. Now, Shulk and Charizard leave the hospital, with Dr. Mario waving goodbye and then soon, the episode comes to a conclusion. The Episode. The same child as last time was just finishing a battle as Luigi when his mother suddenly yelled at him to go to bed immediately. He turns off his 3ds and hops into bed, soon fast asleep. This is what happens when the child isn't around. Charizard yelped in pain when Shulk was suddenly nearing him, and just roared at him. Shulk just stared at Charizard, confused. "Woah man..why are you being so.......mean right now?" He said in some kind of surfer accent. Earlier, when the child was playing Smash, he, who was so naive, made the incorrect decision of choosing Shulk to fight Charizard. Only Charizard remembered the whole incident as he was the clear loser of the fight. Charizard roared yet again, with all his might. "Sigh, I have stuff to do, man. See ya." He sighed, walking off to find Zero Suit Samus and Zelda. Charizard just stood there, confused. He just, walked off then. Soon it was nearing midnight and Charizard was just walking down the street until he was pulled into the alley by Bowser. "Hey, kid." Bowser whispered. "You're Kid Charizard, right?" He asked. Charizard nodded. "Well, your dad, you see, uh, he gave me these treats." Bowser lied. "They make you stronger." He smiled. Charizard jumped up and down, with Bowser shushing him. "Kid, stop that, or else these treats will be all mine." Charizard obviously didn't want that, and seeing how he was bigger and stronger than Bowser, he tackled him and then stole the treats by grabbing it with his mouth, and then he flew off, with Bowser angrily shouting at him. "DAMN KIDS!" Shulk was just relaxing in the Balloon Fight stage, rubbing his cheek from the slap Samus gave him. He looked up and noticed Charizard flying off from somewhere. "Hm? What's he doing." Shulk got up, activated the Jump Art, and leaped high into the air. Charizard then crashed into the Smash Bar, and immediately shoved all of the so-called "treats" into his mouth, and then gulped, though it took quite awhile before it actually reached his stomach. Charizard, clumsily, runs out of the bar, and starts to get slower and slower. Shulk followed Charizard, jumping through the hole he made into the roof of the Smash Bar. Finally, he caught up and stood behind Charizard, curious why he was getting so slow. "What's wrong, bud?" And soon enough, Charizard dropped and fell asleep. "Hm? What's this?" He sighed, trying to pick up the fallen pokemon, but fails. Then he tries to drag him, which somewhat worked. Finally, he drags him into an alley nearby and shakes Charizard, trying to wake him up. "Get up!" Noticing Charizard had a packet of something in its claws, he took it, reading the label. "Hey, Shulk." roared Bowser as he came walking up to him. "Get out of our alley, this is private business." He glanced at the Charizard, and thought to himself. That's Junior. The Junior Charizard. "Screw off, turtle!" Shulk yelled. "Screw off? Piss off, Shulk." He shouted, and quickly opened up his mouth, and out came a blast. A fire blast. Shulk quickly activated the Shield Art, weakning the damage a bit. "W-were you the one who did this to Charizard?" "Of course not!" He lied. "I can tell when someone is lying!" He growled, looking at the label again. "Death Dose..." He glanced at Charizard again, and picked him up with relative ease. "When I say piss off..." He says, and then throws Charizard at Shulk. "I MEAN PISS OFF." Shulk was hit by Charizard's body, falling down. "Oof!" He pushed Charizard off, sighing. "Get the fuck outta here, Shulk. I mean it." "F-fine." He sighed, dragging Charizard off. "And take the damn Charizard with you." And soon after, Bowser goes back into the full alley, with two other people surrounding him. Another Charizard, who happens to the drugged Charizard's father, perfectly okay with this as he is the one who conducted the plan, and there's also... Ganondorf, he seems pretty quiet nowadays after his loss against Link. The three "enemies" now happen to work together, to bring down Charizard and his other friends. Shulk took the poor pokemon to the hospital, waiting outside. Dr. Mario exits, sighing. "How is he, doc?" Shulk asked. "Not very good, Shulk. Not at a all." Shulk sighed. "Can I see him now?" He asked. "Go ahead." Dr. Mario replied, walking off. Shulk entered the room. "Hey buddy.." Charizard had looked even worse than before, because he didn't really have a face anymore, you could only see the face... of the skull. Shulk looked in horror at Charizard, trying to keep the vomit in his mouth. Turns out, Charizard was dying. The actual meaning is that the drugs Charizard took affected his heart, and it's burning down, meaning some parts of his body are burning down. He's going to fully die when he's just a skeleton. He took too much, if he only took one pill, it wouldn't hurt him so much. "Oh god, Chari..what are we gonna do.." Shulk failed to hold back the tears. "How did the drugs go?" asked the Sr. Charizard in the alley, as both Bowser and Ganon looked at each other. "It had worked just fine, the plan has worked, Charizard is slowly dying. Kudos to Ganondorf for supplying the Death Dose." "Ah, Bowser." Ganon replied. "No need to thank me, you should thank yourself, you did kill his son." Bowser then stared at the Sr. Charizard in guilt. "It's fine." He said. "You..you're gonna die! And they're nothing we can do about it!" Shulk cried some more. Dr. Mario bursts in. "WE HAVE A WAY, HA HA HA!" "W-what is it, Dr.Mario?" Shulk wiped some of his tears. "If you can defeat Master Core, you can get the cure to the a Death Dose!" The Doctor replied, smirking. Sr. Charizard, Bowser, and Ganondorf all stared at the monitor. Before the plan was taken into full effect, Ganondorf had planted a camera there, knowing it'll be of some use when the plan was officially started. The three all chuckled together. "This is going together so well. They feed him the core and he won't be the same." Ganondorf said. "But, who knows what the effects of the core is." Bowser and Sr. Charizard just stared at him, both of them angered. "Yeah, we don't even know if it even gives his positive attributes that makes him even stronger than he already was." Bowser said, angrily as Ganondorf drooped down. "I should have thought this one through." Shulk left the hospital, determined to defeat the Master Core to save his friend. Later.... After about 24 attempts to defeat the Core, he did it, running back to the hospital and handing the core to Dr. Mario. "Ahh yes!" Dr. Mario replied. "Now, with the core, I can finally cure Charizard. Here..." He said, handing the core to Charizard as Charizard gulped it down once it was in his mouth, soon, he was changing, his face was back, everything was, it was the color difference, though. He looked more like a... shiny Charizard! "Woah! You changed colors!" Charizard just nodded, and then got out. Back at the alley, Ganondorf was being thrashed by both Bowser and Sr. Charizard, and then later he was thrown into the street "AND COME BACK WHEN YOU THOUGHT THINGS OUT THERE." Sr. Charizard and Bowser yelled together, as they went back to doing their usual gig. Shulk sighed, exiting the Hospital. Charizard followed, and flew away once he was finally outside. The child was coming back, and he flew back to the title screen. THE END. So, don't take drugs. Category:Shows Category:Japanimation Studios Category:Smash Bros: Off The Screen Episodes Category:Smash Bros: Off The Screen Category:Smash Bros: Off The Screen Season 1 Episodes